Invaders from Chuck E. Topia
Invaders of Chuck E. Topia is the first episode of the New Cool Mario Bros series. It was made in June 2011, and was uploaded in July 2011. Characters *Chuck E. A & Z *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Light-Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Kooper Dog *Marty Plot Chuck E. A & Z, two alien creatures that resemble Chuck E. Cheese, are in a spaceship. They don't know how to control the spaceship, and they end up crash landing into the Mushroom Kingdom. The two rats start complaining about how they didn't know how to control the spaceship. Chuck E. Z says that he did know how to control it, but he blames the five staples in his ears. Chuck E. A starts to count the number of staples in Chuck E. Z's ear, but Chuck E. Z thought that Chuck E. A is trying to eat his ear so he hits him. Chuck E. A & Z then start to wonder where they actually are. Chuck E. A thinks they are in the World of Mushrooms as Chuck E. Z was wondering why there were mushrooms everywhere. Chuck E. Z then kicks Chuck E. A and says he is stupid. Chuck E. Z suddenly starts wondering why he's missing body parts. Chuck E. A tells him that he (Chuck E. Z) cut the pieces off himself because he's an idiot. Chuck E. Z grabs a stick to place in the hole where his left hand used to be. Chuck E. A wonders if there's anyone that can help them get back home, so they look for someone that can help. Mario and his friends are relaxing below a tree. Chuck E. Z randomly lands near them while making a weird noise. Mario notices him and asks who he is. Chuck E. Z says that he and Chuck E. A come in "pieces" as Chuck E. Z himself is in pieces. Chuck E. A comments that he isn't missing any pieces as his body is covered up with duct tape. Chuck E. Z says that Chuck E. A says that Chuck E. Z doesn't have pants on and that he has poop stuck in his butt. Chuck E. A then attacks Chuck E. Z out of anger and embarrassment. Mario asks why the rats are named "Chuck E. A"'' and "Chuck E. Z." The rats explain on their world they're are a lot of rats there and their names all start with "Chuck E." Sonic then asks if that means Chuck E. Topia has more than twenty six letters in the alphabet. The rats don't even know themselves. Mario thinks they're weird and asks why the rats are in the Mushroom Kingdom. Chuck E. A & Z explain that their spaceship crashed into the Mushroom Kingdom. Chuck E. Z blames Chuck E. A for the spaceship crashing, but Chuck E. A says that Chuck E. Z was the one driving the spaceship. Mario says that Tails could repair the spaceship for them. Chuck E. A & Z show Mario and co. the spaceship. Luigi questions why the spaceship is pink, and the rats say they stole it from the Queen of Chuck E. Topia. Luigi then says that Tails will fix the spaceship, but Chuck E. A & Z don't know which of these characters Tails is. They then point out the obvious, seeing that Tails has more than one tail. They then call themselves stupid. Tails for some reason thought that they were calling hm stupid, but Chuck E. Z says that Chuck E. A is the one that's stupid. The rats then walk off and fall when Tails says it will take some time to fix the spaceship. Tails asks why they were leaving, and they answer with that since he said it will take a while, they will walk around and explore. Some time later, Chuck E. A & Z return to see if the spaceship is fixed. They are then ambushed by Kooper Dog and Marty, and Chuck E. Z screams in Kooper Dog's face. Kooper Dog and Marty know that Chuck E. A & Z stole the spaceship from the Queen of Chuck E. Topia, and they reveal that the two rats were actually banned from their home planet. Kooper Dog and Marty plan to take the spaceship away from them, and they start laughing about the spaceship being the color pink. Kooper Dog and Marty are oblivious to the fact that the spaceship was being repaired by Tails, and they go away with it before flying out of it seconds later. Chuck E. A & Z now think they're stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom. Tails blames Kooper Dog and Marty for stealing the spaceship, and Tails wasn't finished repairing it. Chuck E. Z starts to throw a temper tantrum. Chuck E. A tells Tails that Chuck E. Z normally has temper tantrums. Chuck E. A thinks he and Chuck E. Z will never be able to go back to Chuck E. Topia now since they're banned from there and their spaceship has been stolen. Tails says they could use his plane, but he then remembers it was destroyed. Chuck E. A thinks Kooper Dog and Marty are now on another planet when Tails says that they need to get the spaceship back. But Tails decides that he can just build a new spaceship. When Tails says he needs pieces to build it, Chuck E. A claims that he has the ability to poop out stuff. He tries to do so, but the queen's spaceship appears behind him. Chuck E. A looks down behind him to see that Kooper Dog and Marty are there, and he calls them idiots. For some reason Tails thought he was called an idiot, and Chuck E. A bursts into anger and jumps into the air. Kooper Dog then goes over to Tails and asks if he can fix the spaceship. Chuck E. A & Z are then seen talking below a nearby tree. They want to take over both the Mushroom Kingdom and Chuck E. Topia, also wanting the other rats from their home planet to be their minions. Tails overhears this plan and goes to tell his friends. Sonic orders Yoshi and his friends to go after Chuck E. A & Z. The Yoshis then surround the rats, and Yellow Yoshi starts by tackling Chuck E. A. The Yoshis try to throw the rats down a cliff, but only Chuck E. A fell down. One of the Yoshis pushes Chuck E. Z off the cliff, and the rats are cornered again. The Yoshis trap them and stuff them into the corner, which they called "Jail." The Yoshis return to their friends. Since Chuck E. A & Z have been taken care of, Tails wonders what they'll do with the spaceship now. Kooper Dog and Marty say that they will give the spaceship back to the Queen of Chuck E. Topia. They take the spaceship and fly off, but it's cut short as they land in a bush. They realize they're not in Chuck E. Topia, and decide to just leave the spaceship in the bush and walk off. Trivia * Tails references an event from ''Sonic Adventure ''when he mentioned that his plane was destroyed. * This is the first appearance of Chuck E. A & Chuck E. Z. They would return in a later episode of this series, but after that they haven't appeared in any other ''SonicBoom403 videos since. * The fifth episode in this series continues the story of Chuck E. A & Z, with most of the characters that appeared in this episode appearing again in that episode. * This is the first major appearance of Kooper Dog and Marty. They appeared in the last episode of Cool Mario Bros but only had cameo appearances in the crowd. * It is unknown how Chuck E. Z could tell that Chuck E. A has poop stuck in his butt as Chuck E. A's body is covered in duct tape. Category:New Cool Mario Bros Episodes Category:New Cool Mario Bros